SenBa High Chat Room!
by yamuwright
Summary: Murid SenBa High kembali beraksi! Tapi mereka beraksi di dunia lain, yaitu dunia maya! Dengan group chat yang dibuat oleh Fuuma, mereka melewati suka dan duka bersama-sama didalam chat room itu! Warning : OOC, gajelas
1. Chatroom! 1

**SenBa High Chatroom! Chapter 1**

 **Fic ini ditulis dengan murni(?) oleh yamuwright/purunyaa**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM**

 **Warning : OOC, kata-kata sedikit kasar (tapi nggak bener-bener kasar(?))**

* * *

 _Fuuma invited Masamune, Yukimura Sanada, Kojurou, Keiji, Sarutobi Sasuke, Ishida, Kasuga, Motochika, Motonari, and Tokugawa Ieyasu to a group._

 _Yukimura Sanada joined the group._

 _Motochika joined the group._

 _Tokugawa Ieyasu joined the group._

 _Keiji joined the group._

 _Sarutobi Sasuke joined the group._

 _Masamune joined the group._

 _Ishida joined the group._

Sarutobi Sasuke : tumben Fuuma bikin groupchat begini

Keiji : Dia kesepian :)

Yukimura Sanada : Kasian :( kapan-kapan Yuki main deh ke rumah Fuuma

Masamune : lu kesambet apaan Yuki

Sarutobi Sasuke : eh Masmun

Sarutobi Sasuke : lu harus tau kemaren dia nangis kejer

Masamune : KENAPA DIA

Ishida : santai bos

Masamune : apalu Ida

Ishida : nama gue ISHIDA Nene

Masamune : IDA

Ishida : NENE

Masamune : IDA

Ishida : NNEN

Ishida : *Nene

Masamune : RASAIN TYPO

Keiji : berantem kayak anak kecil lu semua

Motochika : belom pernah ngerasain bergulat di laut

Ishida : lu harusnya udah mati kalo gulatnta di laut

Ishida : *gulatnta

Masamune : MAMPUS TYPO

Masamune : MAKAN TUH KONDE MBOK KANTIN

Ishida : *gulatnya

Keiji : ASTAGA KONDE MBOK KANTIN

Motochika : MANTAP BUNG

Ishida : konde mbok kantin?

Ishida : OHH MBOK KANTIN YANG ITU

Sarutobi Sasuke : TUMBEN LU LUCU MUN

Masamune : sialan lu Sasuke

Tokugawa Ieyasu : mbok kantin?

Tokugawa Ieyasu : yang mana?

Masamune : itu yang kemaren nyolekin Ishida mulu

Ishida : jadi ingin berkata kasar

Yukimura Sanada : Kasar

Ishida : nggak gitu juga Yuki

Tokugawa Ieyasu : ...

Tokugawa Ieyasu : bukannya dia cowo?

Motochika : hah?

Keiji : hah?

Masamune : demi apa lu?

Tokugawa Ieyasu : maksud gue... cewe mana sih yang punya jenggot

Ishida : astaga

Masamune : wayolo Ida

Ishida : ISHIDA NENE

Keiji : Ida x Nene

Keiji : boleh juga

Yukimura Sanada : GUE DUKUNG

Masamune : eh keiji

Masamune : urusin dulu monyet lu oke

Motochika : nggak usah malu-malu gitu lah

Motochika : bahkan laut pun tahu kalian saling mencintai :)

Fuuma :

Masamune : oiya Fuuma tumben bikin groupchat

Yukimura Sanada : Iyaa lu kenapaa

Sarutobi Sasuke : (Nggak, cuma iseng)

Yukimura Sanada : SASUKE LU LAGI SAMA FUUMA?

Sarutobi Sasuke : iya

Yukimura Sanada : LU NGAPAIN DISANA KATANYA MAU BANTUIN GUE NGERJAIN PR

Sarutobi Sasuke : urusan ninja bos

Sarutobi Sasuke : AH ELAH KERJAIN SENDIRI KAN BISA

Keiji : urusan ninja?

Motochika : mencurigakan

Yukimura Sanada : PHP LU

Yukimura Sanada : LIAT AJA BESOK

Sarutobi Sasuke : EH JANGAN LAPOR PAK SHINGEN

Sarutobi Sasuke : YUKI

Keiji : *makan popcorn*

Ishida : nonton gratis

Sarutobi Sasuke : ASTAGA YUKI MARAH

Sarutobi Sasuke : BISA-BISA DIKEMPET DI KETEK PAK SHINGEN LAGI GUE

 _Kasuga joined the group._

Sarutobi Sasuke : astaga udah tau ketek Pak Shingen bau

Sarutobi Sasuke : ASTAGA ADA KASUGA

Masamune : makan tuh ngomongin dibelakang

Motochika : yah ketahuan

Kasuga : SASUKE

Kasuga : gue bilangin Pak Shingen ya

Kasuga : hot news ini

Sarutobi Sasuke : JANGAN KOMPOR LU BERDUA

Sarutobi Sasuke : eh lu baik deh

Sarutobi Sasuke : lu cantik deh

Sarutobi Sasuke : jangan bilangin Pak Shingen

Keiji : CIEEEEE

Motochika : CIEEEEE

Masamune : CIEEEE

Ishida : ehem ehem

Masamune : beda sendiri buang IDA

Ishida : NENE

Sarutobi Sasuke : JAHAT LU SEMUA

Sarutobi Sasuke : asal lu tau gue diketawain Fuuma daritadi #sakit

Kasuga : beneran gue cantik?

Sarutobi Sasuke : iya

Masamune : CIEEEEEEE

Ishida : cie

Keiji : CIEEEE

Sarutobi Sasuke : lu cantik kalo nggak jelek

Tokugawa Ieyasu : ...

Motochika : demi apa lu garing

Masamune : galucu lu monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : mentang-mentang nama gue Sarutobi tapi nggak gitu juga

Sanada Yukimura : Monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : YUKI

Sarutobi Sasuke : JANGAN KASIH TAU PAK SHINGEN YA

Masamune : monyet

 _Kojuro joined the group._

Sarutobi Sasuke : sialan lu masmun

Sarutobi Sasuke : KENAPA ADA KOJURO

Kojuro : LU NGAPAIN SAMA MASAMUNE-SAMA HAH?!

Kojuro : SINI LU KALO BERANI

Sarutobi Sasuke : mana bisa gue jauh dari Oshu

Kojuro : Ninja payah lu emang!

Sarutobi Sasuke : DIH

Sarutobi Sasuke : demi apa gue diketawain Fuuma lagi

Ishida : monyet

Keiji : monyet (2)

Motochika : monyet (3)

Yukimura Sanada : monyet (4)

Masamune : monyet (5)

Sarutobi Sasuke : ASTAGA jahat lu semua

Sarutobi Sasuke : NGGAK GUE KASIH CONTEKAN MTK LAGI LU SEMUA

Masamune : EH JANGAN GITU

Keiji : SAYANG JANGAN GITU DONG

Ishida : masih jagoan gue juga sih

Keiji : AKU MASIH SAYANG KAMU

Kojuro : IYA DARIPADA GUE GA NAIK KELAS LAGI

Sarutobi Sasuke : SIAPA LU MAIN SAYANG-SAYANG

Kasuga : ...

Keiji : eh Kasuga

Keiji : jangan cemburu dong

Keiji : gue gabakal ngerebut monyet kok

Sarutobi Sasuke : DIEM LU

Sarutobi Sasuke : URUSIN AJA DULU MONYET LU YANG BENERAN

Kasuga : GUE NGGAK CEMBURU

Kasuga : NGAPAIN GUE CEMBURU

Kasuga : MONYET BEGITU

Sarutobi Sasuke : KOK LO JUGA?!

Masamune : ehem

Motochika : aduh keselek si masmun

Yukimura Sanada : Mati aja sekalian

Keiji : #yukigarang

Masamune : didoain lagi -_-

Kojuro : Kapan-kapan aja matinya Masamune-sama

Ishida : Mati aja sekalian (2)

Kojuro : Ida

Ishida : roro

Ishida : kebo

Kojuro : PUNYA HAK APA LU MANGGIL KEBO GUE?!

Keiji : si Juro punya kebo?

Masamune : punya, kemaren hampir aja gue sembelih

Kojuro : MASAMUNE-SAMA

Kojuro : NGGAK DISEMBELIH BENERAN KAN?

Masamune : dagingnya udah gue bagiin ke RT

Masamune : telat kalo lu mau minta

Kojuro : :"(

Kasuga : paling-paling dia cuma bercanda

Motochika : jadi daging yang gue makan kemaren itu daging kebo?!

Masamune : nggak, gue boong

Masamune : itu daging sapi

Kojuro : :D

Kojuro : Tunggu...

Ishida : untung daging sapi

Kojuro : Kemaren tetangga kita ngomel gara-gara sapinya ilang satu

Kojuro : Jangan-jangan...

Sarutobi Sasuke : ...

Keiji : ups

Motochika : seriusan...?

Yukimura Sanada : ...

Masamune : bukan gue

Masamune : beneran

Masamune : percaya ama gue

Masamune : _guys?_

Kojuro : JANGAN BILANG PAKE GOLOK TETANGGA JUGA

Masamune : APAAN SIH GUE NGGAK NYOLONG APA-APA

Masamune : CUMA SAPI DOANG

Kojuro : hah

Masamune : mampus

Ishida : wayolo

Motochika : wayolo (2)

Yukimura Sanada : wayolo (3)

Kasuga : wayolo (4)

Sarutobi Sasuke : wayolo (5)

Keiji : wayolo (6)

Tokugawa Ieyasu : itu daging haram lho...

Masamune : BUKAN GUE

 _Kojuro left the group._

Masamune : lah kok dia yang kesel

Keiji : auah gue capek

Keiji : urusin dia sendiri

Sarutobi Sasuke : sama

Sarutobi Sasuke : gue juga lelah diketawain mulu ama Fuuma

Masamune : _guys_ jangan gitu dong

Yukimura Sanada : Udah malem, mau tidur

Kasuga : iya samaa

Tokugawa Ieyasu : night ;)

Keiji : night

Kasuga : night!

* * *

 ***a/n***

 **Hai! Hai!**

 **I'm back! It's-a-me! Purunyaa!**

 **Dengan akun yang berbeda dan style yang agak berbeda (mungkin)**

 **Entah udah berapa lama sejak aku pergi begitu aja dRi dunia FFN dan akhirnya balik lagi kesini dengan FF baru.**

 **Maaf jika mungkin agak ngelantur dan ada kata-kata yang membuat kalian tersinggung. And warning; banyak OOC dan garing so bear it with me ;)**

 **Oke sekian dari saya sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review nya ya;)**


	2. Chatroom! 2

**SenBa High Chatroom! Chapter 2  
**

 **Fic ini ditulis dengan murni(?) oleh yamuwright/purunyaa**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM**

 **Warning : OOC, kata-kata sedikit kasar (tapi nggak bener-bener kasar(?))**

* * *

Motochika : EHH

Motochika : LO SEMUA HARUS TAU!

Kasuga : kenapa?

Sarutobi Sasuke : apaan?

Keiji : cie jawabnya berduaan

Keiji : cihuy

Sarutobi Sasuke : urusin monyet lu dulu

Sarutobi Sasuke : monyet lu yang beneran

Tokugawa Ieyasu : ada apa

Motochika : TADI MASAMUNE NEMBAK KAKAK KELAS

Sarutobi Sasuke : DEMI APA

Tokugawa Ieyasu : siapa?

Sarutobi Sasuke : CAKEP NGGAK

Motochika : CAKEP SUMPAH

Motochika : BIDADARI JATUH DARI SURGA

Masamune : EH SI KAMPRET FITNAH

Masamune : GUE NGGAK NEMBAK HEH

Masamune : GUE CUMA KENALAN DOANG

Kasuga : BOONG

Kasuga : SIAPA SIAPA

Sarutobi Sasuke : penasaran amat

Sarutobi Sasuke : iri ye lu

Kasuga : dih gajelas

Keiji : kayaknya ada yang kemakan omongan sendiri

Keiji : makanan banyak gausah makan omongan sendiri juga

Kasuga : ^ gajelas

Yukimura Sanada : Yuki laper

Yukimura Sanada : Beliin Yuki makanan

Motochika : laper tinggal makan

Motochika : ribet lu hidup

Kojuro : Tahu bulat...

Kojuro : Di goreng...

Kojuro : Dadakan...

Sarutobi Sasuke : HENTIKAN

Sarutobi Sasuke : CACING TELINGA

Ishida : anjir kang tahu bulat emsng

Ishida : *emang

Masamune : YHA TYPO

Masamune : PUNYA HP GEMBEL SIH LU

Ishida : DIEM LU

Ishida : SOMAY MAISH NGUTANG MAH DIEM AJA

Ishida : *masih

Ishida : sialan

Motochika : YHAAAAA

Motochika : oiya lu belom bayar siomay mun

Masamune : udah ya

Masamune : udah gua bayar 10 ribu tadi

Motochika : LU NGUTANG 20 RIBU HEH

Kojuro : Di mobil...

Kojuro : 500 an...

Keiji : diduga stress tidak naik kelas, seorang murid membuka usaha tahu bulat di mobil sewaan

Sarutobi Sasuke : mobil aja masih nyewa lu

Sarutobi Sasuke : pantesan gapunya pacar

Kojuro : NGACA

Sarutobi Sasuke : beh gue mah otw yak

Keiji : cie

Masamune : cie (2)

Motochika : cie (3)

Kasuga : cie (4)

Keiji : wah Kasuga cemburu nih

Keiji : parah lu Sasuke

Motochika : eh Motonari belom join ya

Keiji : belom

Motochika : bocah lagi ngiler pasti gue pc dulu

Sarutobi Sasuke : lu sendiri demen ngiler chik

Motochika : fitnah

Motochika : fitnah lebih kejam daripada hiu kawan ingat itu

Sarutobi Sasuke : kemaren air di bantal gua apaan itu

 _Motonari joined the group._

Yukimura Sanada : EH CEWENYA MASAMUNE CAKEP BANGET GILAAAA

Sarutobi Sasuke : oiya cewenya masmun

Sarutobi Sasuke : SIAPA SIH SIAPA

Motochika : gue invite nih ya

Motochika : punya nih gue kontaknya

Kasuga : invite aja invite

Keiji : iyaaa invite sapa tau bisa gue tikung

Masamune : eh lu punya kontaknya?

Masamune : bro teman yang baik itu harusnya berbagi bro

Motochika : udah gue invite aja langsung ya

Masamune : eh gila lu

Motochika : gue Chosokabe Motochika bukan gila

Ishida : Chichi

Motochika : gamempan buat gue maaf maaf aja gan

Ishida : anjir gagal

Masamune : eh bree bagi lah breee

Masamune : kontak cecan bagi-bagi lahhh

Keiji : tau nih bagilahhh

Motochika : tukik lu semua cuma berani ngomong doang

Keiji : ih lucu dong tukik

Motonari : jijik jijik

Masamune : eh seriusan bagi dahh

Motochika : yaudah nih gue kasih

Masamune : mana mana

 _Motochika invited Magoichi Saika to the group._

Masamune : EH ANJIR

Masamune : BAGI BUKAN INVITE

Masamune : HIU AIR PAYAU DASAR

Motochika : bego mana ada hiu air payau

Motonari : Kak Magoichi pacarnya Masamune?

Tokugawa Ieyasu : ohhh, Kak Magoichi

Motonari : oiya lu anak osis ya yasu?

Kojuro : gue ditinggal jomblo gitu

Motochika : kelas aja ninggalin lu gimana jodoh

Kojuro : JAHAT

Sarutobi Sasuke : bukan kelas yang ninggalin Kojuro tapi Kojuro yang ninggalin kelas #thuglife

Kasuga : apaansih

Kasuga : gajelas

Keiji : yailah Kasuga

Kasuga : lu juga apaan sih

Kojuro : LIAT AJA LU CHIKA

Kojuro : GUE TUNJUKKIN KALO KEBO LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA HIU LAUT LU

Motochika : ya mana ada hiu di air tawar bego

Tokugawa Ieyasu : setajam singlet

Motonari : hah

Motonari : nahlo kok singlet

Ishida : yang ada mah silet

Tokugawa Ieyasu : yang bener singlet atau silet?

Masamune : CHIK

Masamune : KOJURO NGAMUK AMA KEBO NYA KAN

Masamune : LU NGOMONG ANEH-ANEH SIH

Motochika : KOK GUE

Keiji : emang lu

Sarutobi Sasuke : emang lu (2)

Ishida : emang lu (3)

Yukimura Sanada : emang lu (4)

Motonari : emang lu (5)

Kasuga : emang lu (6)

Motochika : sialan lu semua

Motochika : nggak pren lagi gue sama lu lu pada

Masamune : siapa coba yang mau jadi temen lu

Motonari : siapa coba yang mau jadi temen lu (2)

Sarutobi Sasuke : siapa coba yang mau jadi temen lu (3)

Ishida : siapa coba yang mau jadi temen lu (4)

Yukimura Sanada : siapa coba yang mau jadi temen lu (5)

Motochika : OKE FIX

Motochika : GABOLEH NEBENG MOBIL GUE LAGI

Motochika : JALAN KAKI LU SEMUA BHAY

Ishida : lah bajaj kok dibilang mobil

Yukimura Sanada : Bajaj kan emang mobil

Masamune : mampus IDA

Ishida : NENE NENE NENE

Masamune : IDAIDAIDA

Keiji : bekicot lu semua

Tokugawa Ieyasu : siput lu pada

Sarutobi Sasuke : #ieyasugagalngelawak

Kasuga : ketawa aja biar seneng

Tokugawa Ieyasu : jahat lu semua :(

Keiji : aduh kompak amat ngeledeknya

Keiji : jangan jangan...

Sarutobi Sasuke : cuma kebetulan kok

Sarutobi Sasuke : nggak lebih

Motonari : sumpah lu jahat banget ama Kasuga

Motonari : peka dikit kek sama perasaan cewe

Motochika : tau aja yang cewe

Sarutobi Sasuke : mampus

Masamune : gila gila

Motonari : GUE BUKAN CEWE

Masamune : makanya punya rambut panjang itu dicukur

Ishida : ngaca NENE

Masamune : LAH ELU RAMBUT PAKE BERAPA GEL IDA

Masamune : macem boyben boyben gitu jijik dah

Ishida : RAMBUT GUA DARI LAHIR BEGINI

Kojuro : cowo itu rambutnya harus pendek

Masamune : lah elu lagi

Masamune : minta digorok emang

Yukimura Sanada : Lho? udah selesai ngamuknya?

Masamune : eh si kebo lagi tiduran

Masamune : sembelih ah

Kojuro : ASTAGA MASAMUNE-SAMA

Kojuro : jangan begitu dong

Kojuro : kebo salah apa :"(

Ishida : salah udah nyeruduk gue kemarin

Ishida : gue lagi enak-enak duduk dibawah pohon diseruduk

Motochika : cie diseruduk kerbau

Ishida : diem lu chik

Kojuro : Apaan lagi orang lu mau nyuri mangga tetangga

Ishida : fitnah lu

Motonari : dikira pawang lu

Ishida : udah cukup gue jadi pawang monyet gamau jadi pawang kebo

Masamune : lu barusan bilang Hideyoshi-sensei monyet?

Sarutobi Sasuke : WUWWW HOT NEWS

Ishida : anjir

Ishida : LU JUGA KEMAREN NYET

Sarutobi Sasuke : fitnah

Sarutobi Sasuke : gue mau ngelapor bye

Ishida : sialan

Ishida : eh stop si monyet

Yukimura Sanada : Lu aja sendiri

Keiji : sssttt putri solo mau tidur

Sarutobi Sasuke : tidur tinggal tidur

Sarutobi Sasuke : yaudah deh, nightt

Tokugawa Ieyasu : nightt!

Motochika : night.

Masamune : night!

* * *

 ***a/n***

 **Jadi pertamanya saya ingin minta maaf atas update nya yang lama dikarenakan...**

 **saya lupa.**

 **Ini adalah sifat saya yang paling buruk, jadi kalau update agak lama dimaklumi atau nggak ingetin lah sekali-kali.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya sepertinya agak lama juga sih, masalahnya libur sudah mau selesai dan pr-pr numpuk :'(**

 **Jadi biar fanfiction ini bisa berkembang juga jangan lupa reviewnya yaa isinya saran atau kritik tak terima lah rapopo wes(?) kalau ada kata-kata yang menurut kalian terlalu kasar langsung bilang aja ya biar nggak keulangi lagi :D**

 **Btw makasih buat review buat chapter kemarin yaaa kalo misalnya ada yang mau ditanyain tancap aja langsung tanya nanti saya bales di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Udahan ya-sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	3. Chatroom! 3

**SenBa High Chatroom 3**

 **Chatroom! Chapter 1**

 **Fic ini ditulis dengan murni(?) oleh yamuwright/purunyaa**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM**

 **Warning : OOC, kata-kata sedikit kasar (tapi nggak bener-bener kasar(?))**

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke : Gue monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : Gue jelek banget kayak monyet

Motochika : lah bocil baru nyadar

Keiji : sekian lama...

Kasuga : cih ngaku juga

Kasuga : daridulu kek

Keiji : muna amat yang diatas

Motonari : kompor amat yang diatas

Motochika : elpiji amat yang diatas

Sarutobi Sasuke : ANJIR BAJAK YUKI

Yukimura Sanada : Apaan bajak bajak

Yukimura Sanada : Fitnah mulu

Masamune : tau ya lu fitnah mulu

Sarutobi Sasuke : oke sasuke selalu salah

Ishida : *monyet selalu salah

Motochika : WKWKWK TUMBEN BENER DA

Masamune : tumben lucu IDA

Ishida : NENE

Keiji : lu berdua berantem mulu

Keiji : kapan jadiannya

Ishida : homina homina homina

Masamune : mending gue sama Magoichi daripada si IDA rambut runcing

Ishida : RAMBUT GUE DARI LAHIR EMANG BEGINI NENE

Motochika : akhirnya ngaku juga ye

Motonari : emang Magoichi mau sama lu?

Masamune : napa lu iri?

Sarutobi Sasuke : emang Magoichi mau sama lu? (2)

Masamune : lah lu lagi

Masamune : udah punya gausah maruk

Sarutobi Sasuke : dih siapa

Motonari : demen banget sih lu bikin cewe sakit hati

Motonari : gedeg gua

Sarutobi Sasuke : kok lu yang sewot

Motochika : lu tau sendiri dia cewe...

Motonari : eh gue bukan cewe anjir

Yukimura Sanada : Kalo lu bukan cewe terus apa dong

Yukimura Sanada : Kan lu make popok ke sekolah

Motochika : hah anjir

Masamune : demi apa

Motonari : EH

Motonari : GUE NGGAK PAKE POPOK YA

Motonari : FITNAH LU

Tokugawa Ieyasu : Motonari emosi tolong dikondisikan

Sarutobi Sasuke : #ieyasugoldenways

Kasuga : ...

Keiji : TAK PERNAH KAU SADARI

Masamune : AKULAH YANG KAU SAKITI

Motochika : ENGKAU PERGI DENGAN JANJIMU

Yukimura Sanada : YANG TELAH KAU INGKARI

Ishida : gajelas

Masamune : urusin ae dulu rambut IDA

Ishida : NENE

Masamune : IDA

Keiji : mulai

Kasuga : dih

Kasuga : gajelas ego lu semua

Kasuga : gajelas

Motochika : aduh nenek sewot

Sarutobi Sasuke : nenek sewot emang nih

Kasuga : ngomong aja si monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : nenek

Kasuga : monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : kok lu sensi banget sih ama gue

Kasuga : bodo amat sihh

Masamune : ehem ehem

Motochika : waduh waduh

Keiji : CINTAKU KAU ABAIKAN

Motochika : KAU BERI AIR MATA

Kojuro : APAKAH INI CINTAAAAAAAAAA

Masamune : apaan lagi ini trio wek wek

Motochika : anjir lu

Ishida : mampus

Sarutobi Sasuke : ngakak gue

Keiji : anjir yang disindir ganyadar

Kasuga : kok pada nyanyi

Sarutobi Sasuke : gasuka mah gausah nongol

Kasuga : dih monyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : tuhkan sensi

 _Motochika changed the group's name to "APAKAH INI CINTA"_

Ishida : astaga

Keiji : sindir keras breee

Motochika : mantap lhaaa

 _Masamune changed the group's name to "Trio Wek Wek"_

 _Ishida changed the group's name to "NENE"_

 _Masamune changed the group's name to "gajelas IDA"_

 _Ishida changed the group's name to "NENENENENENE"_

 _Masamune changed the group's name to "IDA-TANG TERLAMBAT"_

 _Ishida changed the group's name to "cinta datang terlambat bego."_

 _Masamune changed the group's name to "gue ganteng bukan bego"_

 _Kasuga changed the group's name to "ganteng-ganteng bego"_

 _Keiji changed the group's name to "cie siapa tu yang ganteng"_

 _Sarutobi Sasuke changed the group's name "nyepam lu semua sampis"_

 _Kasuga changed the group's name to "monyet"_

Motonari : NYEPAM LU SEMUA

Motonari : HP GUE JADI NGELAG

Motochika : HP lu gembel sih

Motochika : HP gue dong HP mahal

Kasuga : tenge lu

Masamune : sombong ego lu chik

Masamune : HP dibeliin juga

Motochika : fitnah

Motochika : kenapa gue difitnah mulu

Kojuro : itu fakta ya

Kojuro : terus lu malak gua waktu itu buat apa?:)

Sanada Yukimura : EH BANTUIN GUA DONG

Sanada Yukimura : MATEMATIKA SUSAH BANGET NAJIS

Sanada Yukimura : GA LEVEL AKU MAS

Masamune : lu kenapa ego

Motochika : bocah kebanyakan ngelem

Sanada Yukimura : Gua pusing ngerjain MTK

Masamune : yaudah pusing tinggal pusing

Ishida : tau ya

Ishida : untung gue pinter

 _Sanada Yukimura changed the group's name to "ga level aku sama mtk bang"_

 _Masamune changed the group's name to "bacot"_

 _Sarutobi Sasuke changed the group's name to "jahat lu sama Yuki"_

 _Keiji changed the group's name to "Kasuga kalah sama Yukimura ckck"_

 _Kasuga changed the group's name to "Keiji kalah sama Masamune ckck"_

Sarutobi Sasuke : hah

Motochika : ohhh jadi begitu

Motonari : ternyata...

Keiji : EH AIB

Tokugawa Ieyasu : Hah?

Sanada Yukimura : Oh ternyata Keiji suka juga sama Kak Magoichi

Sanada Yukimura : Tapi keduluan Masamune?

Motochika : begitu ternyata

Motochika : mampus lu

Keiji : astaga bukan begitu

Sarutobi Sasuke : JANGAN KAU PILIH DIAAA

Kasuga : PILIHLAH AKUUUU

Sarutobi Sasuke : YANG MAMPU MENCINTAMU LEBIH DARI DIAAAAAA

 _Sarutobi Sasuke changed the group's name to "KEIJI KEGEP"_

Motonari : #balasdendam

Motochika : #Keijikicep

Keiji : ANJIR

Masamune : begitu toh

Masamune : santai breeee

Masamune : gue belom jadian

Keiji : wah

Keiji : iya apa

Motonari : ehem

Motochika : untung belom join orangnya

Sanada Yukimura : Pada ngomongin apa sih

Sanada Yukimura : Mending bantuin gua ngerjain PR

Ishida : bodo amat

Sanada Yukimura : Kejam

Tokugawa Ieyasu : Kawan tolong tenang

Tokugawa Ieyasu : HP gua bunyi terus kek apaantau

Tokugawa Ieyasu : Lanjutin besok aja yak

Motochika : yaudahlah gue juga udah capek

Motochika : bhay

Sarutobi Sasuke : night!

Sanada Yukimura : BANTUIN PR MTK GUA DULU

* * *

 ***a/n***

 **Yoo! Saya kembali lagi dengan update an baru!**

 **Maafkan ya lama nggak update, sibuk sebentar lagi UKK ;-; /soksibuk/**

 **Setelah UKK tuntas akan saya usahakan update besar-besaran, karena saya tau menunggu itu sakit(?) /bukan**

* * *

 **Jadi, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pada review kemarin-kemarin ok?ok. ((tfiosgajadi))**

 **RosyMiranto18 : makasih atas sambutannya! I'm really flattered wkwk, dan jujur saya kira namamu RosyWiranto18 saya langsung bingung:v, untuk SenBa High Actions sayangnya akan saya discontinued, karena bisa dibilang saya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk FF yang seperti itu, makanya saya hidupkan kembali SenBa High Actions di FF ini yang lebih ringan untuk dibaca dan dipikirkan:) sekali lagi maafkan saya :"))**

 **De ChaChi : YAS! I'M BACK IN ONE PIECE HAHA! Untuk pertama, Nene itu berasal dari masamuNE yang diulang karena menurut saya itu panggilan yang girly untuk Masamune :3, ide nya bagus mungkin saya gunakan untuk rencana selanjutnya apalagi saya suka madet kalo lagi ngetik /ngek**

 **Mea : HELLO MATE! Kapan Magoichi join? Kita lihat saja nanti yaa :3 dan makasih untuk masukannya akan saya pertimbangkan /gaya/**

* * *

 **Sepertinya hanya itu pertanyaannya, yang mau tanya atau beri kritik-saran sokin ya! Semua review kalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **Oh yeah, special thanks to Mea yang udah ngasih ide sana-sini dan mau dengerin dumelan saya tentang sukaduka mengerjakan FF ini, you must see her fics they're literally awesome and inspiring ((wajib))**

 **Sampai disini dulu ya! Jangan lupa vote and comment dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chatroom! 4

**SenBa High Chatroom! 4**

 **Fic ini ditulis dengan murni(?) oleh yamuwright/purunyaa**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM**

 **Warning : OOC, kata-kata sedikit kasar (tapi nggak bener-bener kasar(?))**

* * *

Ishida : eh

Ishida : gue mau nanya

Sanada Yukimura : Apa?

Masamune : what?

Ishida : pada bawa sempak nggak

Masamune : YA IYALAH BEGO

Motochika : bawa sempak lah

Keiji : pertanyaan lu kurang bermutu gan

Sarutobi Sasuke : awas lu minjem sempak gue lagi

Ishida : kapan gue minjem sempak lu nyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : pas kemah yak yang kata sempak lu tenggelem pas lagi nyuci

Masamune : ANJIR IYA APA

Motochika : tak kusangka bro

Keiji : ternyata oh ternyataaaaaa

Ishida : APAAN YA ORANG SEMPAK GUA NYANGKUT

Ishida : BUKAN TENGGELEM

Sarutobi Sasuke : sama aja kan sempak lu ilang

Motochika : si tukik emang

Yukimura Sanada : Ehh kok pada ngomongin sempak

Masamune : tau tuh berdua

Masamune : berantem gara-gara sempak

Motochika : study tour ribet emangg

Kasuga : tapi study tour itu seru!

Sarutobi Sasuke : eh udah pada siap-siap emangnya?

Tokugawa Ieyasu : udahlahhaminsatu!

Masamune : ngomong ada spasi nya dong yasu

Tokugawa Ieyasu : spasiguelagierrorkawan

Motochika : lu ngomong apa menjelimet

Ishida : mending kaga usah ngetik sekalian

Masamune : sempak ungu diem aja

Ishida : sok tau lu NENE

Masamune : IDA

Masamune : ungu ungu janda ya sempak lu IDA

Ishida : NENE

Tokugawa Ieyasu : sempakguewarnakuning

Motochika : ga ada yang nanya

Kasuga : udahan dong ngomongin sempaknya

Kasuga : cewe sendiri nih

Sanada Yukimura : Nah iya tuh

Sanada Yukimura : Kasian Kasuga

Masamune : gue kira lu mau ikutan ngaku kalo lu cewe

Sanada Yukimura : Ih amit amitttt

Motochika : lu kebanyakan nonton sinetron yak

Motochika : Sasuke ngajarin Yuki yang gabener nih yakin gue

Sarutobi Sasuke : fitnah mulu si lu

Sarutobi Sasuke : asalkan dia nggak nonton drama turki aja dah gue mah gapapa

Motonari : macam babysitter ya

Sanada Yukimura : Lu ego yang nonton drama turki

Sanada Yukimura : TUNG TARA TARA TUNG TARA TARA

Sarutobi Sasuke : itu drama india bego

Motonari : ganyangka gue lu demen drama india nyet

Sarutobi Sasuke : nyat nyet nyat nyet ae lu

Ishida : jadi tontonan lu semua begituan?

Masamune : begituan?

Ishida : drama gajelas yang biasanya lu nonton juga mun

Motochika : LU SUKA NONTON DRAMA TURKI?!

Masamune : DIH ENGGAK

Masamune : GAJELAS ITU

Motonari : eh pada bawa jersey kelas nggak?

Sarutobi Sasuke : iyadong

Sarutobi Sasuke : jersey kelas gue mah kece bro

Motonari : yoilah

Keiji : jersey kelas gue paling kece lah

Masamune : apaan warnanya pink pink pastel gitu

Keiji : bagus ego

Keiji : ada item nya yak

Masamune : apaan sampe Motochika ga sudi makenya

Motochika : TAU TUH

Motochika : LU KAN YANG DESAIN JI

Motochika : JIJI

Keiji : BAGUS SIH

Keiji : CHICHI

Sarutobi Sasuke : kok lu dua mulai kayak Ishida sama Masmun

Keiji : CHICHI

Motonari : bertengkar itu tidak baik kawan

 _Motochika changed the group's name to "motonari riri riri riri"._

Motonari : si ongodh

Masamune : tidak boleh begitu motonari

Masamune : sesama teman itu harus menyayangi

 _Ishida changed the group's name to "gaya si NENE"._

Masamune : bacot IDA

Ishida : NENE

Tokugawa Ieyasu : ehpadabawabukunggak

Sanada Yukimura : wabuku?

Masamune : bawa buku

Masamune : gabisa baca ya lu

Masamune : TK cabut sih lu

Sanada Yukimura : LU EGO YANG TK CABUT

Masamune : fitnahhhh

Motochika : tugituuu

Masamune : bahasa lu chik

Masamune : abg telat gaul

Motochika : bodo mun bodo

Keiji : tau nih CHICHI

Motochika : JIJI

Motochika : JIJI JERAPAH

Masamune : ANJIR JIJI JERAPAH

Masamune : masih inget aja bro wkwk

Keiji : dihhhhh

 _Kasuga cancelled the invitation of "Magoichi"._

Masamune : dihhhh

Masamune : gajelas ego lu

Motochika : paansi suga

Kasuga : orangnya sendiri yang bilang ke gue

Kasuga : "eh gua males acc lu cancel dah"

Sarutobi Sasuke : yah chik

Sarutobi Sasuke : diinvite nya sama lu si

Motochika : apa hubungannya lolot

Keiji : bahasanya ya say

Motochika : JIJI

Keiji : CHICHI

Masamune : berisik lu

Motochika : lu sendiri sama Ishida suka begitu ego

Kojuro : Eh ada yang punya singlet nggak?

Masamune : lah singlet lu kenapa lagi

Kojuro : Bolong semua di tandukin sama kebo :(

Sarutobi Sasuke : mana mau gue bagi-bagi singlet

Motonari : mana mau gue bagi-bagi singlet (2)

Kojuro : :(

Motochika : beli aja di minimarket di sebelah mi ayam Pak Hojo

Motochika : 3 bungkus goceng

Kojuro : Eh beneran?

Motochika : serius

Kojuro : Yaudah minta duit :(

Motochika : si anjayyyyy

Masamune : bokek mulu dah lu

Masamune : pantesan gaada cewe yang merapat

Kojuro : Kejam

Sarutobi Sasuke : eh temen sekamar gua siapa aja

Sarutobi Sasuke : selain Fuuma

Keiji : gue nyet

Sanada Yukimura : gue nyet (2)

Sarutobi Sasuke : yaudah sih

Sarutobi Sasuke : nyat nyet nyat nyet mulu

Keiji : kan lu emang monyet

Masamune : berisik lu semua!

Masamune : sana siap-siap buat besok!

Motochika : kesambet apaan ego lu mun

Masamune : berisik lu

Ishida : iya IBU NEGARA

Masamune : dih IDA

Ishida : NENE

Masamune : SEMPAK UNGU

Ishida : SEMPAK BIRU

Masamune : SOK TAU

Ishida : NGACA

Kasuga : BERISIK LU SEMUA

Kasuga : udah malem

Kasuga : tidur gak lu

Kasuga : berantem mulu kayak bocah

Masamune : nah itu baru ibu negara

Kasuga : heh

Kasuga : awas lu mun

Masamune : ampun ampun

Sarutobi Sasuke : ibu negara galak banget

Kasuga : lu lagi

Kasuga : belom pernah gue sumpelin sempak Keiji kan lu

Keiji : kok gue

Kasuga : udah ah! gue mau tidur!

Kasuga : malem.

Sanada Yukimura : met bobok semua!

Kojuro : Malam!

Tokugawa Ieyasu : sweetdreams!

 _Fuuma changed the group's name to "blank"._

* * *

 ***a/n***

 **ayyyy back with me again, purunyaaa! so saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala bentukk dukungan yang kalian semua berikan untuk perkembangan fic ini! And the good news is, I SURVIVED (dari UKK) dan kemungkinan saya akan update besar-besaran karena waktu hampir mendekati waktu pulkam /plak. Jadi langsung aja ya ke sesi pertanyaan! ( &information maybe))**

* * *

 **RosyMiranto18 : seriously?! kudet sekali saya :")) itu wajib ditelusuri, so I'll consider it!**

* * *

 **sepertinya pertanyaan(informasi)nya hanya itu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah memberikan dukungan untuk fanfic yang slow update ini!**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dan sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
